wildbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wild Yuno
Etymology Yuno /-o͞onō, /-uːnəʊ/, /-u:n@U/ likely comes from the anime character Yuno Gasai (我妻 由乃, Gasai Yuno) from the anime "Future Diary". This theory is supported by the fact that Yuno used to have a profile picture of Yuno Gasai. Life Early Life The early life of Wild Yuno is still shrouded with mystery. They are likely hidden away from other creatures at an early age to protect them, they likely live their entire early years at home being fed by their parents and rarely being able to leave, this is why it is difficult to find any information on baby Yunos. It is likely taught simple things like communications and other subjects by its parents. Childhood When the Yuno turns around 8 to 10 years old it is now ready to learn more about the outside world, this is when the father takes the Yuno out for practice hunting and lurking. It is important for the Yuno to learn to hunt and lurk at an early age in order to master the art when it moves out on its own. These training session can be very brutal and hard, but the father makes sure there are no permanent harm caused to the Yuno. The Yuno species are very protective. It hunts smaller prey such as rodents and eventually smaller birds. At this time they start learning about other species and interact with them to make new friends. Adulthood When the Yuno turns around 18-21 it is ready to move out. It tends to move close by the parents because now it is the child's turn to provide food and protection to the parents when necessary. It tends to check in every now and then. At adulthood the Yuno still makes new friends, but friends from the childhood that are still around are in most cases here to stay. At this age the Yuno has learnt everything there is to learn from the parents and is now ready to hunt larger prey out in the wilderness. The Yuno has now mastered the art of lurking so it is harder to spot an adult Yuno compared to a child one. Elderhood When the Yuno turns around 65-70 it is considered "retired". At this age it hunts and lurks considerably less and is more reliant on its children, should it have any, to bring food. The Yuno is expected to live to be around 100. Geography The Yuno is spotted in eastern Australia, but in rare cases it has migrated westwards. Most Yunos live by the seashores in order to catch fish and have a source of water. The Yuno is actually able to drink salt water with no side effects compared to regular fresh water. In fact salt water is better for the Yuno due to it converting the salt into energy. Friendship Unlke almost every other species the Yuno meets new friends not just for protection against other predators, but also to be social. The Yuno is surprisingly friendly towards pandas even though they are thousands of kilometers apart separated by a vast ocean. Some scientist speculate that when Australia was connected to mainland Asia millions of years ago, both the Yuno and the pandas existed and lived in harmony becoming great friends (or some ancestors of them both). Although this is unlikely due to the fact that after millions of years the species would evolve drastically and likely remove this friendship, but perhaps this friendship lasts millions of years? Either way, the Yuno has been seen helping pandas escape zoos along eastern Australia. The Yuno has also been seen interacting with moving trains, though there has been no reported death due to this. More sources and research is required though. History Early Ages Historically it is completely unknown when and where the Yunos originated from. The theory that the pandas and Yunos existed millions of years ago suggests that the Yuno is an ancient species, but this has not been confirmed and is highly controversial among the scientific Yuno community. The first recorded sightings of the Yuno can be seen around the year 1796, 8 years after the Australian colonization. But it is highly speculated that the indigenous people of Australia knew and interacted with this species hundreds of years before this. Ancient Civilization (800-1200?) It is estimated that the Yunos formed a functioning civilizations some time between 800-1200. This theory started when archaeologists dug up old ruins and fossils of the Yunos. It is estimated that this civilization had a population of at least 225.000 Yunos. Although this were few compared to how big the civilization was. They still functioned quite well. This map shows the estimated borders of the civilization at its peak (965?) Social and Political Structure The civilization had a hierarchy structure. One great leader, followed by 2 underlings, each with their underlings and so on. Similar to the pyramid structure found in ancient Egypt. This was not only in practice in the political system, but also at homes. The father was on the top, although this gave him a lot of responsibilities. The father was expected to hunt for food and resources. He was expected to take care of the family. Second is command was the mother, she was expected to raise the children right, and teach them what they needed to learn. Third was the children, they were expected to listen to the parents and to be disciplined. It is unknown how other family members like grandparents, uncles etc. worked in this system. Even though this system was widespread not just in the Yuno civilization, but elsewhere in the world too, unlike the rest of the world there were almost no domestic violence or segregation. They all respected each other, unless a Yuno broke any laws. If a Yuno were to break a law they would be condemned and exiled away from the civilization, usually sent to northern or western Australia. Leadership The Yunos had a leader, something which would resemble a modern day kaiser or emperor. However unlike European counterparts, this leader did not have an authoritarian rule. There was a "people's parliament". In order for laws or political decisions to take place, both the parliament and the leader has to agree. The parliament required at least 65% in favor in order to pass something. In reality this system was corrupted, the parliament members were appointed democratically by the people, however the kaiser had to approve all candidates, resulting in a corrupt system where most, if not all, of the parliament were loyal puppets to the kaiser. The leader is democratically elected and rules for 10 years until the next election. Should there be a tie in the election (>5% difference) the parliament will elect a leader. Should a leader die during their reign, an election will be in place within a week. During this vacant period the parliament takes care of the leader's duties, however they have an immense restriction on what they can and cannot do. Economical System Revolution During the early days, the civilization used iron as a currency, however this resulted in miners being the most powerful. Farmers, hunters and others were usually very poor. However miners only accounted for at maximum 10% of the population, while hunters accounted for over 50%. This caused the people to revolt and demanded a change, due to the high population of hunters and farmers the nation adopted a 5 year plan. During 5 years the civilization will transform from using iron to using food. The banks would replace anyone's iron with food during this period. After the 5 year period iron was still sold for food, but had vastly lower worth compared to food. Food The Yunos used food as their primary currency. This is due to the Yunos being a hunting species. You would pay for resources with. Although in practice this would cause many female and child Yunos to starve, should the fathers not succeed. But the Yunos were highly generous, the Yuno government set up a charity system where a significant amount of taxes paid in (food) would go to the less fortunate. We know about these systems due to ancient Yuno writings found in caves. Not only did they have charity systems, but they also went out of their way to give food to the less fortunate. This was likely due to prestige and honor. The more you would donate to charity, the more prestige and honor you would earn, the more respect you would earn, the more popular you would become. We see honor and prestige in other medieval civilization, but they were much more reliant on military might rather than generosity. Mining The Yunos mined coal, iron and nickel. This resulted with the Yunos being technologically superior to other civilizations in Oceania. They were a major trade power in the area. They used Nickel to create tools due to its high resistance to corrosion. Iron was mostly exported to other civilizations, but sometimes used in structures. Collapse It is unknown what caused the collapse of the Yuno civilizations in the early 1200s. But it is likely due to the struggling economy. Although mining and trading thrived, the native animals were on the brink of extinction, causing a big deflation and eventual economical collapse. The leader at the time refused to do an economical reform stating "We have lasted for hundreds of years, we will never fall, if we expand west we will discover new animals", the economy collapsed before the invasion could begin. After the collapse the Yunos resulted to primitive societies. Living by themselves with their family, isolated from the rest. They were still friendly, and the ancient cities were still populated, but there were no taxes or government resulting in many Yunos starving to death. The Great War (1855 - 1875) When the colonist came over from Europe the Yunos were quite neutral. They knew the humans were more technologically advanced when it came to weaponry, and that they greatly outnumbered the Yunos. But some years later a group of Yunos spotted a zoo with multiple captured pandas, this angered the group so they quickly went back to their homeplace and informed the others. The same night a force of over 1500 Yunos ambushed the zoo and freed the pandas, this angered the humans so the same day, they tracked down 25 Yunos and killed 15 of them. This started the 20 year conflict known as "The Great War". Towards the end, it is estimated that around 3500 humans and 400 Yunos died, 25 pandas were also freed. During the last 5 years the Yunos and humans gradually stopped fighting and "demilitarized". Eventually they naturally stopped fighting and went on their separate ways. The Dark Ages (1875-1925) The Dark Ages were the worst 50 years in Yuno history. They were hunted for sport on a daily basis. They were captured and forced as pets. Some Yunos went insane, others committed suicide. The remaining Yunos were far too spread out and outnumbered to form any great resistance, although some battles were fought, none were won. It is estimated that only 24 humans died, but 7500 Yunos died. All of this would eventually build up enough rage from the Yunos to form a great resistance, the Reconquista Wars. Reconquista Wars (1925-1938) Although the "Reconquista Wars" were not by definition any wars, they were however a group of organized attacked by the Yunos and Australian indigenous people against the British. It started with a group of indigenous people losing their homes to some British nobles. This made the indigenous people quite angry, so they rallied up a small army of 250 people to retake the town, this succeeded, the Battle of Dubbo saw 20 British, 12 indigenous and 2 Yuno casualties. The Yunos were not technically a part of the battle, they were collateral damage. Due to the Yuno history in the Dark Ages the Yunos were angered. When the other Yunos heard about the battle they were quick to blame the British, although the true killers are unknown. This made them team up with the indigenous in several battles against the British, most being successful. In 1933 the Yunos and Indigenous had captured 8 towns and cities. But this was the year the "war" would turn in favor for the British. They were simply outnumbering and had stronger weapons than the Yunos and indigenous. In 1938 the Yunos and Indigenous had only 2 towns left, however they signed peace as the 2nd world war had broken out, something which was much more important. The end saw about 550 indigenous, 780 British and 620 Yuno deaths. Modern Day (1938-Today) For the most part, the Yunos did not participate in the second world war with the exception of a few individuals. 8 in total with 5 casualties. They did not accomplish much of significance. In 1951 the Australian government signed the Yuno treaty. This bans any and all hunting of the Yunos. In 1963 the treaty extended to also banning any intentional malicious interactions at all. In 2004 the Yunos were classified as "Moderately Endangered". Future The Yuno species has gone down from an estimates population of 150.000 in 1850 to 100.000 to 1975. And Dec. 17th 2018 there were an estimated amount of 47.500 Yunos left. It is uncertain if the Yunos will live on. The Australian government is debating methods on preserving the Yuno species. Although very helpful, none of them has changed converted the births per death to over 1. The last time this number was over one was estimated to be in 1815, long before the Europeans arrived. Hunting Lurking When the Yuno hunts, their main tactic is lurking. They hide in the shadows and bushes in order to draw out the prey, this causes the prey to be oblivious the Yuno's presence, increasing the likelyhood of a successful hunt by over 435%. The Yuno is one of the greatest lurkers of all time, it can lurk in the same position for hours on end to catch one prey, it has great patience. Min-Max The Yuno uses the Min-Max philosophy where it wants to minimize the chances of failure and maximize the chances of success. This means it has a high brain capacity as it tries calculating every possible outcome and situations in a hunt. This means that if something unpredictable happens it immediately goes into a defensive stance, not because it is easily frightened, but because it needs time to calculate how to deal with the new situation. Deep Dark Secrets zzSecret Service The zzSecret Service is a group of Yunos that managed to infiltrate the Australian and New Zealandian government in 1939 as a consequence of the Second World War and the Reconquista Wars. However, no significant political position was assumed before 1948, when the Yunos had an agent as the interior minister of Australia. The Yuno agents are of coure humans due to it being illegal for Yunos to assume human jobs. The Service reached its peak in 2006 when it is assumed 75% of the New Zealandian government, including the position of prime minister. They also controlled at least 50% of the police and 35% of the military. In Australia however, they only managed to control 30% of the government, the highest rank being deputy prime minister. The amount in the police force and military is unknown but assumed to be roughly 20% and 15% respectively. However, in 2004 a secret international investigation occurred against the Yunos, the Yunos were unable to end the investigation due to it being a secret until 2009. The investigation ended in April 2010, and over 2500 humans and 25 Yunos were arrested. The zzSecret Service, as we know it, ceased to exist. Operation: Kangaroo In March 1996, the Yunos assassinated over 34 private CEO businesses across eastern Australia, this caused mass panic and Yunos were able to take control of over 135,800,000$ worth of businesses. Shortly after however, they were investigated and eventually 250 humans and 45 Yunos were apprehended. Operation: Kangaroo cost the Australian government approximately 750,000,000$, and over 2500 jobs were lost.